Supergirl X Ms Marvel, The Mysterious Arrival
by online3001
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. I always thought that Supergirl and Ms. Marvel would make for a good fight or team up so I thought I would try this as my first story. Please forgive any errors and reviews are greatly appreciated. When a mysterious female crashes on earth Ms. Marvel is on the scene to find a being who may be too much for her to handle.
1. Chapter 1

Carol Danvers, a.k.a Ms. Marvel, Was flying down towards downtown Manhattan to investigate the appearance of a 'woman from space, as eyewitnesses reported'. Nick Fury, The leader of S.H.I.E.L.D and her boss advised to take Doctor Strange as backup in case the threat was supernatural, but she was against it. Arriving at the scene she noticed a the local police had the area quarantined and what looked like a young woman, who may have been 19 and wearing a blue skirt, as well as a blue top with an S symbol on her chest and a red cape, in a containment tube as well as a weird green, glowing, crystal-like rock on an observation table being examined by men in hazmat suits. Leading the investigation team was Reed Richards, a.k.a Mr. Fantastic the leader of the Fantastic Four. "Give me a status report" Said Ms. Marvel as she landed next to Reed.

"According to eyewitnesses this mysterious girl fell from what they say was a 'hole in the sky' and landed here at this intersection along with this weird green rock" Richards stretched his hand using his elastic powers to reach for clip board then showed it to Carole. Her faced showed a curious look when she read its contents.

"This girl's D.N.A isn't human, yet she looks human"

"Exactly, and we also picked up an energy source from her body. She arrived here by a wormhole. She could be from another universe entirely." Reed then turned to the mysterious girl and looked at her. "We have her in this containment tube until she wakes up. It is strong enough to hold even the likes of hulk"

"How long will she stay like this" Carole asked

"Until she wakes up and we can find out where she came from." One of the scientists then walked up to the two, with about four armed S.W.A.T officers at his side. "Mr. Fantastic, her vitals are increasing in activity. She is waking up." And right after the scientists said that, the girl's eyes opened and she broke out of the tube with little to no effort. Everyone around the containment tube, including Ms. Marvel and Mr. Fantastic, flew back and landed hard on the ground. Mr. Fantastic was stretched out and unconscious but Ms. Marvel staggered to her feet, hurt but alive and kicking

."Ouch I will so feel that in the morning" Ms. Marvel looked up at the girl who was floating above the destroyed scene with an angry look on her face. "Lex! She screamed "What kind of trick is this?" the girl then looked at Ms. Marvel and before she could react, the mysterious girl had grabbed her by the neck and was holding her up with one hand "You work for Lex do you?Tell me where he is or you will be in a world of hurt"

"I don't think you know who you are dealing with lady" Ms. Marvel said as she shot an energy blast from her hands which sent the mysterious girl flying backwards."Who are you and why are you here?" Ms. Marvel said as she caught her breath.

"I am Kara Zor-El of the planet Krypton.I am here to stop Lex from making a weapon that could kill my cousin and me" Kara then shot a heated red laser from her eyes that just barely missed Ms. Marvel, who took off in flight to dodge

"Look I am not your enemy, We found you here unconscious We do not even know what a-" Ms. Marvel didn't even have time to finish the sentence before Kara smashed her fist into her face and sent her flying to the ground. Kara landed in front of Ms. Marvel and her eyes glowed red for she was charging her heat vision.

"Tell me where Lex is and I will let you go" but right as she said that, Kara fell onto her knees feeling weakened and sick. "Ugh, kryptonite" she muttered as she fell to the ground unconscious, Ms. Marvel looked confused until she noticed that same green rock from before lying about 5 inches from Kara, mixed in the rubble that was around them. Ms. Marvel then stood to her feet wincing in pain before picking up a radio from a dead S.W.A.T soldier and radioing for back-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on the the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, Kara was being held captive in a container which seemed almost as strong as the last one she was in. The room she resided in was filled with control panels and computers with scientists and S.H.I.E.L.D agents running each of them. The green rock, which Carol had reported was called kryptonite, was inside the sitting in front of the container and kept Kara from breaking out of the container. Kara sat helplessly in the container, too weak to try and break out of her prison. A sliding door then opened and Ms. Marvel along with tall man walked through it. The first thing Kara noticed about him was that he had an eye patch on his left eye. "My name is Director Fury and this young lady here is Ms. Marvel, though you two met earlier. You are under temporary arrest by order of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D for short."

"What do you want of me? Why are you keeping me here?" Kara asked after letting out a cough.

"Well for starters the fight you had with Ms. Marvel tore up an intersection, and you are a suspected alien threat." Nick picked up the kryptonite from in front of the container and held it closer to it causing Kara to wince and scream in pain. "It seems this rock is the only way we can keep you at bay. Just answer my questions and I won't have to use this"

Be careful Fury, we don't want to kill her" Ms. Marvel said as she pulled back Fury's arm and the kryptonite with it. "We just want to know who you are, how you came here, and why are you here. Tell us this and we will not harm you, depending on your reason at least" Kara was on the ground in pain and barely able to move from the prolonged exposure of kryptonite. After a moment Kara sat up and propped herself against the wall. She could still feel the kryptonite's radiation cause her damage and felt completely helpless in this situation. "My name is Kara-Zor-el, but some people here call me Supergirl when I wear this suit. I do not know how I got here. Last I remember I was fighting Lex Luthor in his lab and he stabbed me in the stomach with that kryptonite you are holding. When I woke up I was imprisoned in that container where I encountered her" Supergirl pointed at Ms. Marvel. Fury rubbed his chin and looked at Ms. Marvel, who looked speculated on the story.

"This story and the energy traces we found from Reed's analyses suggests she is from an alternate universe. That 'Lex' character she keeps babbling about must have had something with her arrival. Has Reed recovered from the battle yet?" Ms. Marvel looked at Fury, who had set the kryptonite on a nearby table but close to the container where Supergirl was.

"Yeah he, Tony, and Hank are working on tracing that energy signature and seeing if they can find out what universe she came from and just what should we do about it."

"Just don't go causing trouble. Last thing we need is an inter-dimensional war with a universe we have never seen." Ms. Marvel walked to the container and looked Supergirl in the eyes "Look we are not doing this to hurt you. These are necessary precautions we take for any potential threat. And after our little battle, you are definitely a potential threat."

"Do what you have to do lady. I just want to stop Luthor before he kills my family." Supergirl then stood up and slammed her fist on the wall which caused Ms. Marvel to step back with her hands starting to glow in a yellowish color. "Please just let me go! I just want to save my family!" A couple of tears started running down Supergirl's face as she sank down to her knees still feeling weak because of the kryptonite. As Fury watched the two he put his hand on his ear and listened from the communicator in his ear.

"All right the big brains have found out the origin of the portal. It is located in a similar location from ours in their universe and is in a majorly populated area much like New York City. Listen Kara, we will cut you a deal. If you do not try to kill us like you did before then we will help out you and your family and return you home. Is that a deal?" Kara nodded and Fury in return removed the kryptonite and had a couple of agents transport it to another room. He then ordered a scientist to open the container she was in. When the container opened she stumbled out but was able to stand now that the kryptonite was gone. "Okay so now we just have to set up a small team to go in this universe and makes sure this girl's family is safe" Fury said as he turned to face most of his crew in the room "Ms. Marvel, you and Supergirl are to report to the main bridge after you make preparations and we will commence the operation. Also Ms. Marvel, keep an eye on this girl. She may be our ally for now, but she is still a potential threat."

"Yes sir" Ms. Marvel said and she then led Supergirl out the room. Fury looked at them as they left with a concerned look on his face.

"Boy this is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Marvel escorted Supergirl to the main bridge where they were told the official plan of their mission. The plan was to go to the coordinates that Reed Richards, Tony Stark, and Hank Pym had traced the wormhole energy from and have Supergirl as the navigator while Ms. Marvel the one who gives the orders. Once there they find and take down this 'Lex Luthor' that Kara kept speaking of when she was imprisoned. When Ms. Marvel asked if any of the other avengers besides her would tag along Fury said they were all out on further assignments or were not even on Earth to begin with. Ms. Marvel was not all for the mission but at the same time was a little excited to visit another universe for the first time. She wondered what it would be like, the kind of people he would meet, if there was an alternate version of her somewhere in that universe. Supergirl on the other hand seemed more relaxed that she was going home yet concerned for her family which was being threatened. She also wondered where she was, how she got there in the first place, and why has she not heard of any of this so called 'S.H.I.E.L.D agency.

After the briefing the pair proceeded to the room where they would be transported to the alternate universe though an artificial wormhole which would be controlled and monitored by Reed, Tony, and Hank.

"Preparations complete. The wormhole is ready to use." stated Hank. He has on a lab coat which he never seemed to take off and an odd looking red suit under it that covered him from neck to toe. "Are you two ready?"

Kara and Carol both nodded and stepped onto a platform which had led to a giant hollow square.

"Okay when we start up the machine it will take approximately seven seconds for the portal to open. Once inside you have to move quickly for we cannot keep it open for long." Tony explained. He has on a robotic suit of armor that seemed to fit his body like he was born with it.

"How do we stay in contact and let you know when to send me back" Asked Carol with a serious look on her face. She trusted these three men for they were the top scientists in the world almost. But their machine is what she didn't trust. Reed then stretched himself up to a big monitor that was on the other side of the room

"This monitor will show us your location and give us a visual of what is happening. We made this long ago when that zombie universe was discovered so we can keep it in check and make sure that virus doesn't come to us." He said while pointing to the machine. I have put in the coordinates so we can see and hear everything on our end. Just signal us somehow when all is done."

"I see, well I guess we will just have to trust you guys. Hey Kara let's have a race to see who can fly to the end of the portal first." Ms. Marvel looked at Kara with a challenging smirk on her face and her arms folded

"Oh you're on. I am always up for a good challenge." Supergirl replied looking like she was ready to win. The two turned to face the hollow square which the portal would appear in and got into a starting position. The three scientists then started to push buttons and pull levers like they were playing a fighting game in an arcade and the portal opened. The alarm then blasted throughout the helicarrier and flashing lights lit up the rooms. Tony, Reed, and Hank men operating the machine then shut off the portal and the two women looked alarmed but confused at the same time. The monitor that Reed had pointed to had begun to turn itself on with Nick Fury on screen "Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D agents. This is a level alpha emergency. I repeat this is a level alpha emergency. All field personnel report to the bridge. This includes you Kara, this is your chance to gain our trust today.

* * *

I had to end it here because I have no idea what the "threat" would be. I thought of using Ultron or Dr. Doom but I am not sure. Plus I decided to follow the advise of a guest reviewer who said some adventures in the marvel universe. So yeah I am just seeing where it goes. Thank you for those who have supported this story so far and are supporting the story now!


	4. Chapter 4

When Supergirl and Ms .Marvel arrived at the bridge, they found Nick Fury and a crew of busy agents. "What is the emergency Fury?" Ms. Marvel asked. She and Supergirl were concerned with the sudden emergency. Ms. Marvel also wondered if it had anything to do with Supergirl.

"That rock that the girl came with was stolen from us." Nick said with a hint of shame in his voice. Ms. Marvel looked surprised how someone could steal from S.H.I.E.L.D and that the only weapon they know can kill Kara was in hands outside their control. Kara on the other hand looked angry. First they capture her and imprison her, then torture her with the Kryptonite, and now they have had it stolen from them. She was wondering just how trust worthy this Fury guy is, not that she ever trusted him in the first place.

"Who stole it? Do you know where it is or even where to start looking?" Ms. Marvel said while crossing her arms.

"Apparently our sources suspect that Ultron took it. We have recently located him in an abandoned warehouse in New York City using the tracking device we planted on the rock. We suspect that he has a new 'human' program which allows him to look like, act like, and think like a human. The only way we would find out if he is human or not is with x-ray vision or some form of electromagnetic detector."

"I have x-ray vision." Kara stepped up "If we get the kryptonite back you must promise to get me back home"

"Whatever you say lady, If we get the rock back we will destroy it after you are sent back to prevent any further complications here."

Ms. Marvel stepped up next to Kara with a stern look at fury "Who are you sending in besides Kara. Everyone else is out on a mission, no one is really available. I am obviously going but I feel we need back up I mean Ultron almost killed Thor and Hulk at one point!"

"I understand your worry but this is all we can do for now. You two are to deploy a.s.a.p. and call in before you engage the enemy."

"Ugh this is a suicide mission" Ms. Marvel stormed out the room. She may have seemed mad on the outside but in reality she was actually scared of Ultron. She didn't want to have to face him without much support and she still did not know if Kara was even a reliable ally. Kara was right behind her when she grabbed Ms. Marvel's arm.

"Look I am stronger then you think. I did manage to beat you and I heard some of the agents saying how you were the strongest avenger there was. Now I do not know what a 'Hulk' is and never actually heard of Thor outside of mythology, but I think we can handle this together."

Ms. Marvel pulled her arm away and looked at Kara right in the eyes. "Just make sure to watch out. Ultron is not an enemy to take lightly" Kara nodded and the two heading to their rooms to make preparations.

Ms. Marvel and Supergirl flew through the air at high rates of speed zipping through buildings like it was nothing. "You're pretty good Carol, but you can't beat me in flight." Supergirl giggled and sped up in front of Ms Marvel.

"Dang that girl is impressive but I won't lose!" Ms. Marvel then sped up, catching up to Supergirl. The two then raced side by side to a location near the warehouse, making a loud crashing noise as the landed hard in an ally. "Way to make a silent entrance" Ms. Marvel said sarcastically "Do you see anything Kara?"

Kara focused her eyes and started to look around through the skins of every person in the area. She noticed one person which she couldn't look through who was in the warehouse along several people with what seemed like robotic parts instead of organs "Okay so I see about seven people in the warehouse. One I couldn't see through, that one has the kryptonite and the others were robots."

"Okay not sure how we will approach this but-Hey Kara get back here!" Supergirl ran at super speed right into the warehouse. Once inside she shot the first robot henchmen with her heat vision, melting the fake skin right off of his face to reveal the robotic head inside. Ms. Marvel flew inside and flew right into the robot that Kara had shot. "Kara you idiot don't charge in recklessly like that"

"What these things are a joke for us" Kara was ripping off the head of another robot as she said that. Ms. Marvel was blasting holes in about three of them and they all dropped like flies. With two robots remaining they looked at each other, then at the robots. They then blasted them both with Kara using her heat vision and Ms. Marvel shooting energy blasts from her hands. "Okay Ultron you can come out now" Ms Marvel said while looking around for the robot. Supergirl then blasted the wall on the far right to reveal inside it a humanoid robot with a shiny body made of a metal that Kara has never seen. He had glowing red eyes and antennas on his head that reminded Kara of an ant.

"Ultron, I hoped I would never see you ugly face again" Ms. Marvel said with a small hint of fear in her voice but she masked most of it with anger and aggression.

Ultron looked at the two then walked forward into the room with Ms. Marvel and Supergirl. He then focused his attention on Supergirl and his eyes glowed brighter. "Scan complete, species is unknown. Proceed with caution"

"You have got to be kidding me; even Ultron is scared of this girl. Look Kara he has an near impenetrable shell and can regenerate so make sure your hits count" With that said Ms. Marvel charged at Ultron with full speed flight which sent him flying through to the next room. Ultron easily threw her off and she landed face first onto the ground. When Ultron got back up he was immediately met with a powerful blast of heat vision that started to melt his shell but it regenerated faster than it melted. As the heated energy was pushing against Ultron, he ran up and grabbed Kara by the head and threw her into the wall next to Ms. Marvel. She started to feel weak and when she looked to her left, she saw an all too familiar rock. Kryptonite.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the lack of updates. I have had writers block as well as been stressed so yeah but this is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Supergirl!" Ms. Marvel cried out as she saw her partner grow weaker from the kryptonite. She had taken a hard hit from Ultron and had a fairly big headache from it. She was in a slight panic on the inside even though it did not show on her face. Ultron, Artificially Intelligence crated by Dr. Hank Pym, was after her and she knew that she could not beat him alone. She knew the people Ultron has almost killed. She knew how he has almost ended life on earth multiple times.

Ultron started to approach the two slowly with his red glowing eyes staring deep into the eyes of Ms. Marvel. _I need to get that kryptonite away from her, _she thought to herself. She then grabbed Kara and then blasted a hole in the roof with an energy blast from her left hand then off in flight while holding onto the unconscious Kara.

The rock and rubble fell onto Ultron who held up his arms in reaction to the falling debris "You cannot run or hide human." Ultron said as he took flight and sped after Ms. Marvel. He started shooting at them with lasers that came from his hands while Ms. Marvel gracefully and swiftly dodged the lasers, periodically firing back to try and slow Ultron down.

Ms. Marvel was not entirely sure what she was doing. Flying through New York City with a genocidal Robot after her and an unconscious alien who isn't even from this universe, yeah she was going to need a drink after all of this. Kara stirred in Ms. Marvels arms as she slowly regained her strength, "Finally you're awake!" Ms. Marvel said while barely dodging a laser from Ultron.

"Carol, where ar-" Before Kara could finish the sentence, Ms. Marvel had let go of her as a laser flew between the two and Kara took flight alongside Carol. "Okay this robot is pissing me off!" Kara then turned around and flew head-on into Ultron and the two crashed into an intersection. A bus sounded its horn as it was about to hit the two of them. The bus skidded to the side and barely stopped. Civilians started to scream and scatter but some started to watch the battle from a safe distance and some even had out cell phones recording the action.

"Kara!" screamed Ms. Marvel as she barreled down after then two. Kara was punching Ultron whose metallic exterior was healing slower and slower with every punch; her strength was overcoming his rate of self-repair. Ultron blasted Kara off of him and started to get up when Ms. Marvel grabbed him and threw him to Kara who noticed the robot coming after her and punched him up into the air where Ms. Marvel met him and slammed him into the ground as hard as she could.

Ultron was damaged on his exterior shell from the hits but his self-repairing abilities were slowly fixing him up. He staggered and then after gaining his composure charged at the two super-women. The pair then shot him with a fully charged Heat vision blast from Kara, and a fully powered energy blast from Ms. Marvel. The blasts had burned a hole right through Ultron's chest and he then fell to the ground. His eyes had stopped glowing and he showed no signs of movement and Kara had.

"Don't let your guard down yet. He still may very well be alive." Ms. Marvel grabbed a nearby STOP sign from out of the ground and then skewered the metal stick into Ultron's head "Okay now he is down." Ms. Marvel walked to Supergirl and patted her on the back "You okay kid?"

"Yeah!" Supergirl nodded with a cheerful smile on her. Ms. Marvel started to think she was cute for a second but then stopped the thought before it could finish itself. She started to blush a little and then heard her communicator ring. "Ms. Marvel here"

"Carol, this is Nick Fury, we have recovered the rock during your little battle here. The clean-up crew will arrive shortly. You and Kara report back to the Helicarrier once they arrive.

"Roger, Ms. Marvel out."


End file.
